tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Content and Behavior Discussion
Tibaeria is a living world in a high fantasy setting for mature players. It is meant to be first and foremost entertaining and fun, and an outlet for creativity and imagination. That being said, it is also a world in which real issues that exist in society today are frequently mirrored or explored. Themes in Tibaeria may include but are not limited to racism and racial slurs, rape, bestiality, child molestation and abuse, religious extremism, intolerance/bigotry toward religion, gender, sexual orientation and race, mental illness, mental and physical abuse/torture, murder, and genocide. These things occur between characters as well as in appropriate questlines and settings. They are to remain in-game and in-character only. We do not tolerate abuse of this nature toward other players. Characters: We do not allow obvious or over-the-top meme names, characters or RP in Tibaeria. This includes but is not limited to: furries, childish or child-like behavior, anime, superheroes/villains and cartoons. These types of things do not belong in this particular setting and would break immersion for other players. If you have a character idea you are unsure of, ask a DM for clarification. Sexual RP: This includes but is not limited to: prolonged or frequent flirting and innuendo, dating, petting, kissing, and intercourse. Because sexual RP frequently becomes tedious and juvenile, we restrict this type of RP to a single discord channel that takes place in a druid outpost. Druids of Tibaeria are more often than not mentally ill, or deviant in some way or another, and their outposts are rife with sexual deviancy in all its forms. Sexual RP between characters is NOT allowed anywhere else unless it is GM approved, and RP of this nature does not grant RP points. Sexual RP is not allowed between a character and an NPC unless it is GM approved''. Soylent Outpost channel can be used at any time, whether or not you’re actually physically there. If this type of RP is important to your character’s development, feel free to rp anything you like in that channel without restriction'' ''' ''' PVP: PVP is NOT allowed either in RP channels or in sessions UNLESS both parties agree to it beforehand. This includes but is not limited to casting spells, physical attacks, and stealing from another PC. The only place it is ok to PVP is in the Clear Skies Cove Arena. Although it may be within your character’s alignment, objectives and personality, it is forbidden because it causes out of game conflict that we wish to avoid, even at the cost of “authenticity” in roleplay. Discord RP Code of Conduct: RP channels are to remain in-character. Any meta-discussion belongs in general chat. You may only be actively involved in one RP channel at a time- you may not have multiple characters using different channels at the same time. Although you may have created multiple characters, they are not allowed to be in the same RP area at the same time either- this includes multiple characters in the same tavern at the same time. You are not allowed to ‘brigade’ other players with your multiple characters. This can include having your other characters react the same way toward that same character using meta knowledge. You cannot have one character leave, and then immediately have another character enter the same chat room to confront the same player’s character either overtly- such as by picking or continuing an argument, or passive-aggressively- such as by emoting that you “ignore that character.” We feel that having multiple characters allows you to enjoy Tibaeria more thoroughly, but do not abuse this feature. If you have a conflict with another player, contact a DM immediately. If you have a conflict with a DM, contact Dag immediately. It is important that you understand and follow these guidelines. We do not tolerate behavior that conflicts with these guidelines, nor do we tolerate PC/SJW objections against the topics we have chosen to include in the world of Tibaeria. Category:Rules Category:Behavior Category:Guidelines